


Bangtan Bingo Challenge

by AnnL42



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnL42/pseuds/AnnL42
Summary: Bonding Time





	Bangtan Bingo Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Week 5 - Shibari - Enjoy!

She felt the delicate yet heavy veil of sleep start to lift. There was a sensual tingling that was slowly trailing down from the back of her ear down to her shoulder. “Hmmm, Ho Seok,” she moaned. She was on her side facing their window. She peaked her eyes open to see the bright sunlight shimmering thru their sheer yellow curtains with the white daisies she embroidered on them last year.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he cooed mischievously into her ear. Smiling she squirmed as Ho Seok kept kissing and snuzzling her neck while spooning her from behind, one large, warm hand firmly splayed out on her bare hip under the blanket holding her in place. “I’m hungry,” he mumbled.

She giggled and reached her arm up and back so her hand could thread into his silky hair and caress between her fingers. His scalp tingled to life as her finger tips repeatedly ran along his scalp, sending toe curling sensations to the base of his skull. Their motions caused the blanket to fall away from her naked chest, exposing her beautiful breasts to the open air and tightening her dark nipples into hard little beads.

“Ho Seok,” she whined in her small, needy voice.

Ho Seok let out a harsh breath and brought the hand on her hip up to grip one of her suddenly freed breasts, his forearm snugly anchoring her body to his. They both groaned loudly with his touch and he began curling in his hips, slowly massaging his rapidly hardening cock along her bare bottom.

She loved the way he always encased her with his body, his hands, his arms. He assumed complete control and it made her feel safe and free from any need to know of what to do next. And, Oh God, it turned her the fuck on. Even when she initiated intimacy with him, he would usually let her have her fun for a bit and then take over completely, skillfully choreographing the rest of their love making. Her only job was to keep up and she enjoyed the challenge. 

Ho Seok’s dick was rock hard now, still rubbing between her ass cheeks. His breathing became more labored and his hand was methodically rubbing and squeezing both her breasts now. “Tell me. Do you like me waking you up this way,” he gruffed into her ear. She nodded and squeaked when he pinched her nipple, making her pussy start to leak between her closed thighs. 

“Oh God, yes! I love it when you wake me up like this. Please. Please don’t stop,” she begged, wiggling her butt to created more friction on his growing erection. She felt his teeth graze along her neck and shoulder where his lips had just been, causing her vagina to clench hard and she let out a long, shaky “Ahh!” 

She learned long ago that her best way to give back to him was to be vocal and obedient, but still a participant. He got so aroused and passionate from hearing her sexy sounds and dirty talk, but it was her unconditional faith in whatever he did next that totally endeared her to him. He could do what he liked and she never judged.

They really didn’t have a Dom and Sub kind of sex life. They didn’t think so, anyway. Sure, they really liked their role play, experimenting with kinks, rough sex, sensual love making, and even their occasional sex-in-public spontaneity, which ‘in-public’ usually meant roof tops, the other members’ homes, his dance studio and such since going unnoticed in public wasn’t really possible for him anymore.

For them, their bedroom style was more like him being the hard-working, assertive one going for what he knows he wants, and she being the indulgently compliant one accepting all he can dish out with open arms, trusting he would never hurt her. If there were ever anything new either of them wanted to try but weren’t sure the other would like it, they always got permission first or didn’t do it at all. Ultimately, they both got off by pushing each other’s limits in their own ways.

“Are you ready to feed me?” he asked, groping her breast just a little tighter and tightening up his arm around her torso to pull her back even closer into his chest. “Uh Huh,” she affirmed with a half whimper.

Suddenly, his hand left her well manhandled breasts and he ripped the blanket completely away from their bodies, flinging it to the floor behind him. In another swift move, he lifted her leg to rest on his angled-up knee, opening her thighs widely for him. He brought his hand back around to the junction of her thighs, found her clit wet and slick, and began circling the sensitive nub. 

She sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Shit! It was too bright in here for this, she thought. He was going to see how thick her thighs had gotten. When it was dark and they were in the heat of fucking each other’s brains out, like they were last night, it was really easy to forget about those things.

He had been on tour for almost a whole year. He just got back last night and came straight to their secretly shared apartment with wine and kisses. But it was bright now and there was no wine in their system. He was always in such good shape from all the dancing he did and here she had fallen into the trap of missing him so bad she ate Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream while catching videos of him on YouTube over too many weekends.

Snapping her eyes back open before he could notice, she quickly schooled her thoughts and her face so she wouldn’t ruin their morning moment together. He loved her and she loved him, damn it! Maybe he wouldn’t notice her thigh-gap was gone and her tummy and butt were just a little more plump than before. Or at least maybe he wouldn’t bring it up. Stop it, she scolded herself. Just focus on how good his fingers feel and the tightening in your lower belly, her inner dialog went on. 

Ho Seok’s hand paused just before reaching further into her swollen lips to slide a finger inside her. Instead, he gently pulled her over onto her back and climbed over her. He hovered over her for a few seconds. He was beautiful. His skin was flushed and his eyes were bright with lust.

He contemplatively looked back and forth between both of her eyes until he successfully locked his stare with hers. He said nothing. Just stared and waited. Then his eyebrows just slightly pinched in worry, but it was so quick she wasn’t sure she saw it right. After all, she was getting hopelessly lost in his intense gaze which was already getting her more wet and making her loins tingle acutely in anticipation.

Ho Seok instantly noticed a change in her as soon as he had lifted her leg onto his knee. He couldn’t help but worry that he read her wrong, or the situation perhaps. It couldn’t be the position; they had done this one many times before. Was it because it was their first time with erotic waking and morning sex? Maybe this was weirding her out. No way. She was totally into it and so fucking responsive.

Could he be the problem? What if she didn’t really want him or his schedule anymore, but didn’t know how to tell him. After all, it had been a year. Yeah, they had kept in touch with their private texts and calls, and even some kinky phone sex, but people sometimes change with absence. They get lonely. Meet other people.

No. He stopped himself. He really didn’t think it was him, either. It certainly hadn’t felt that way last night. Heck, as soon as she opened the door it was like they had never been apart. After a long, heated make out session up against the wall, she coaxed him into having dinner. Good thing, too, because plane food always sucks. After they ate and cleaned up, they snuggled on the couch with some wine and caught up a little, but fairly quickly all bets, and clothes, were off. 

He unexpectedly felt the automatic urge to put on his biggest smile and turn on ‘the charm.’ That thing he learned to do for everyone around him he loved. The guys, his fans, and even his family. All he ever wanted was love and happiness for them. But it was different with her. He never had to turn on any charm with her. He could be raw and just himself. No matter if that was happy, sad, bored, or whatever.

He steadied his thoughts and disallowed anymore negative self-doubts. He would get to the bottom of this later, but for now he would just have to remind her how much he loved her and cherished her. He knew how she ticked. What made her feel safe enough to forget whatever was bothering her. He felt his devilish smile spread across his face. The one that the cameras only ever saw when he channeled his thoughts of her into his performances.

His eyes became hooded and darker with lust. A sexy AF smile slowly spread across his face that made her heart rate pick up even more. He reached up with one hand and gently slid his fingers along her hairline to push a lock of hair away from her face. Lowering his body to hers, reconnecting their bodies skin to skin, he brought his lips down on hers. Moaning, she immediately opened for him. His tongue languidly roamed around her mouth, marking every inch his with his own saliva.

Using his muscular legs, he easily spread hers legs wide open. He began nudging her soaked pussy with the head of his cock till he found her clit again. He used the head to tease her. Her body responded so well. She was wiggling and getting wetter with each press on her button. She hummed her moans into his mouth so strongly he felt the vibrations buzzing up into his nose. 

He broke the kiss, bringing out whimpering protests. “I love you. You do know that right?” he whispered with heavy breaths.

“Yes! Yes, I know! I promise, I know, and I love you so much, too, Ho…” she choked on his name and arched her back as he smoothly slipped his hard cock full the hilt into her weeping pussy in one strong stroke. He held still inside her to let her adjust and to not let her cum, just yet. She was almost there. Right on the edge. He could tell by the way her walls were pulsing around him and her skin was flushed and her chest was heaving against his.

Leaning over to her ear he said in low menacing tones, “I’m going to fuck you hard, sweet girl.” She whimpered. Her hands flew up to grip his biceps and her pussy instantly clenched his dick. “So hard you will forget whatever it is that is bothering you.” He felt her body shutter and saw a single tear sneak out from the corner of one of her closed eyes. Catching the tear with the tip of his tongue before it reached her ear, he licked it up all the way back up to the corner of her eye.

“Don’t cry baby.” He slowly started short little pumping motions into her, only pulling back a maddening inch or two and then caressingly pushing back in. “I’m gonna make it all better,” he promised and softly placed a kiss over each closed eye.

“Ho Seok!” she pleaded. “Please! Please fuck me! Oh God…I can’t…I want to cum!”

He felt his groin surge with blood at her pleas. Immediately his animalistic side took over. He pulled almost all the way back and rammed forward hard enough to push her whole body back. She released his biceps to reach her hands high above and behind her head to brace herself on the headboard.

He repeatedly rammed roughly into her needy little cunt. Every thrust made her breast bounce and the most delightful cries come from her mouth that got higher and louder with every pounding from his rod. Her sounds were driving him absolutely crazy and her pussy walls were pulsing their impending orgasm. He felt his balls tightening up.

Picking up speed, he snaked his arms around her and slammed extra hard into her. “CUM!” he yelled and slammed his mouth back down on hers, swallowing her screams and cries as her orgasm overtook her in undulating waves. After a few more hard thrusts he felt his balls explode and stream after stream of hot seamen shot deep inside her core.

He collapsed next to her, still buried deep inside her and arms still tightly wrapped around her. They lay there like that for a while, still connected in the most intimate of ways, waiting for their breathing and heart rates to return to normal. They gave each other words of praise and love while he rubbed her back and she played with his hair; both their favorite forms of touch. They stayed that way until their bodies reminded that they really were actually hungry for food with loud, insistent grumbles. They both laughed out loud and got up.

After getting cleaned up together and making food together, they sat down at their tiny, two-person kitchen table to eat. They discussed over their meal about what was going on with each of them. She confided her momentary lack of confidence in her body and he disclosed his fleeting doubt in himself.

“Hey,” she said. “Now that everything really feels back to normal. You know what we haven’t done in a while?” she asked, wriggling her eyebrows playfully. Finishing his sip of coffee, he set down his cup and smiled at her knowingly.

“Kink Jar!” they declared simultaneously, fists up in the air. Cracking up laughing they both got up. He went to retrieve it from the tiny, out-of-the-way cabinet above the fridge, while she quickly grabbed their dishes. He set the mason jar on the counter and made quick work of helping her clean up. She grabbed the jar and they made their way back to the table with Cheshire grins.

“When was the last time we pulled from this?” he asked.

“I actually pulled from it while you on tour,” she said sheepishly. “That’s where I got the idea to suddenly instigate phone sex with you that time,” she giggled.

“Ohhhh. Yeah, that was fun,” he smiled and winked at her. “Good pull.”

“Okay. So since I technically pulled last, it’s your turn this time,” she said, nudging her chin toward the jar where she had set it in the middle of the table like a center piece. They started their Kink Jar a couple of years ago. They each secretly wrote down kinky things they wanted to try on simple pieces of white paper, initialing it so they would know right away who’s kink it was, and then folded them and put them in the jar to be randomly drawn on a future date. They had a strict rule that new kinks could be added at any time, but once it goes in, it doesn’t come out until drawn. They always discussed the Kink together first and then decided together if they wanted to try. Every once in a while, something got drawn that would get thrown out and they would redraw, but usually they ended up with something new and fun to try.

He pulled the jar closer to himself. First, he picked it up and shook it several times really good for good measure, then opening the lid, he closed his eyes and reached in. Snatching up the first paper to touch his fingers, he withdrew his hand, closed the lid and slid the jar back to the middle of the table.

They smiled again at each other. She watched as he unfolded the paper and read it. His face froze.

“What?” she asked. He just kind of looked up at her and tilted his head to the side just a notch like he was thinking. “Ho Seok. What does it say? Was it one of mine?” Still nothing out of him. “It is mine, isn’t it? Is it a weird one? You know sometimes I have the habit of adding to the Kink Jar when I’m drinking,” she laughed.

Leaning forward she went to grab for it but he quickly closed it up in his fist. “Hey!” she pouted, “Let me see!”

“Y/N,” he said her name very evenly. “Let me do this one. Let me surprise you with it like you did me with the phone sex.” She blinked and sat back up straight in her chair. “Yes, it is one of yours, and I promise I can make this one really good for you. I just need to you to trust me….a lot”

Her eyes widened for half a second. The look on his face was so imploring and she knew he would never hurt her. Without thinking too much more on it she smiled, let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and blurt out, “Yes. I will trust you. Let’s do it.”

“Perfect!” he smiled. “Now, I have to go somewhere to prepare and get what we will need. I will be back tonight.” He stood up excitedly and made his way to the door to put his shoes on. 

“Whoa. Wait,” she popped up from the table and followed after him. “Can you tell me anything about it? Like, is there anything I need to do to prepare? A certain way I need to dress or not dress?”

Done putting on his shoes, he laughed at her nonstop questions. Immediately he enveloped her in his arms and brought his mouth down on hers to stop her mind from reeling. He kissed her long and deep and then gently bit her bottom lip for good measure. “You don’t need to do anything. If there is, I will text or call you. Deal?” He rubbed her nose with his. She grinned and nodded.

“Good girl. Now be sure to eat and rest up. You will need your energy for tonight,” he cautioned as he brought both hands down and gripped her ass at the base of her cheeks. “Rude,” she smirked and hit his chest playfully. He kissed her silly, again, and then adjusting himself, he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out….winking at her as he closed the door on the way out.

~ 

Ho Seok couldn’t believe what he read when he drew Y/N’s kink from their Kink Jar.

It read _Tie Me Up_ _– Y/N_

This was a perfect kink to do with her. He could see early on how much she loved to be swaddled, basically. Whether she was all wrapped up in his arms, pinned under his body, or security snuggled in a blanket, it made her feel safe, calm, and free from worry.

Immediately, Nam Joon’s research on Shibari, the Japanese art of bondage, came to mind. Nam Joon had even gone as far as to buy rope, practiced tying knots, and used a whole week of his down time to learn from a Shibari Master in Tokyo last year before their tour. Turns out there are ways of using Shibari in very freeing and healing ways, for facing inner shadows and demon to become whole, and of course, for sexual pleasure in soft or hardcore BDSM. Ho Seok wasn’t sure, but he thought Nam Joon was still practicing with the ropes and knots; just not sure who on. He just hoped Nam Joon could help him out with this one.

~

She was sitting on the couch watching an episode of her favorite rom-com drama when her phone chimed a text notification. It was from Ho Seok. He was on his way. Unable to focus on the show now she turned it off and got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

His last words to her were to eat and rest up. She took that to also mean get comfortable. She had a long, hot bubble bath, freshly shaved, and moisturized her body. Her hair she washed and then put in a thick brain down one side so she wouldn’t have to be bothered with it. Then she put on her most comfy pair of black cropped leggings, her sexiest white lace bra, her favorite Hello Kitty tunic-style shirt with the dangerously low neckline, and her softest pair of fuzzy socks that looked like booties on her feet.

She heard the front door open. “Babe, I’m home!” She grabbed her wine glass and started out the kitchen to greet him. “Oh, and I have Nam Joon and Jin with me,” she heard him say just as she came around the corner. They all froze and just stared at each other.

“Oops. Sorry. I didn’t know you would be bringing visitors or I would have changed,” she blushed.

“It’s OK, Noona,” Jin smiled. “It’s good you’re comfortable because we’re here for you.”

“Huh?” she asked, looking from Jin to Nam Joon to Ho Seok, all looking back at her with smiles. Oh shit! Was her kink an orgie, or have people watch them, or something? More importantly, should she really be getting turned on by these possibilities?

Ho Seok quickly came to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Let’s sit and talk for a minute.” She let him lead her to the couch where they all grabbed oversized pillows, put them on the floor around the coffee table and each sat on one.

“Listen. You know this morning when we drew from our Jar” he air quoted, “well the paper I pulled read _Tie Me Up_.” She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand and looked over at Nam Joon and Jin who were smiling from ear to ear. 

“Don’t worry,” Nam Joon chuckled. “We know all about the Kink Jar and think it’s actually pretty cool. Heard it was your idea, too.”

“Well, I guess the that cat’s out of the bag,” she mused. “But wait, I’m confused. Why are you two here, then?”

Jin spoke up first “Because we’re the ones who will be tying you both up, or rather, tying you together.” Her eyes got wide. 

“Only if you’re ok with it,” Nam Joon interjected. “I have been studying the art of Shibari and practicing with Jin for a while now.”

“Shibari?” she asked

“It’s a Japanese form of bondage, many times seen with red ropes.” Nam Joon explained. “We would be doing a seductive form with you two. Not too many crazy or complicated knots, and no suspension. If you want to play to those levels we will have to work you up to that in the future. You both will be getting naked and in sexual positions in front of us. We will touch you in very intimate places or ways to intensify the sexual experience for you both, or instruct you to touch each other in such ways, but all will only be for your pleasure. Very vulnerable and submissive stuff so you need to be ok with it first.”

She took a sip of her wine. Her excitement had been climbing from the moment Ho Seok told her the kink she wrote on the paper he drew. “Let’s do it,” she said.

Instantly, Nam Joon took her wine glass and asked, “How much had you had?”

“That was my third sip,” she answered.

“Good,” Jin chimed in. “Rope play requires safety as well and should never be done under the influence. Now to the bedroom!”

Ho Seok stood up and pulled her up with him. Locking his fingers behind her lower back he pulled her flush up against his body for her full attention and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this? You are Ok with this and with the guys helping us?” She nodded and smiled. 

“Are you ok with this, baby,” she asked him right back. “After all it was my kink and you would be getting tied up, too.”

He smiled big. “Oh yeah babe. This going to be fun” he smirked and pulled her ridiculous hello kitty shirt up over her head and tossed it to the couch.

“Hey!” she squealed in her best fake-angry voice. But she knew he hated that shirt. Wearing it around him always ensure she didn’t stay clothed long. It was really the bra she wore for him. As soon as he saw it his eyes bulged and he licked his lips. She immediately ran her hand along his growing bulge with satisfaction. Oh yeah, she thought. Just wait till he finds out she’d gone stag; no panties, bitch!

He hoisted her up on his shoulder and she yelped in mock pain when smacked her ass hard. Shit! She felt the instant sexual urge deep inside her vagina and squeezed her thighs together. “Ho Soek,” she whined his name long and high. She could already feel her wetness building. 

“Oh, babe, was that too hard?” he antagonized. He started rubbing small circles to massage where he just spanked her. “Here let me just rub that and make it be….” His hand froze and he groaned deep in his chest “…better,” he finished hoarsely. 

Hah! She gloated inwardly. He definitely knew now about her pantiless state. She felt her pussy give an excited hard pulse in anticipation of her punishments for her intentional wanton exclusion of underwear.

“Bedroom. Now,” Ho Seok growled, smacking her ass one more time before walking that way.

Looking up from where she was perched on Ho Seok’s shoulder, she watched with lust filled eyes as Nam Joon and Jin followed, hand in hand. They and both look at her with dark predatory eyes, knowing smirks, and assured swags in their steps. Her mouth went slack as she felt her pussy weep the sight and knew her leggings were wet by now.

“Whooo!!!” Ho Seok whooped. “Bonding Time!”


End file.
